


The Machine

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking Machine, Loving Care, Orgasm, Sex Machine, Squirting, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Lapis has something come in the mail she's been waiting for and her wait is finally over. She takes her parcel into her room and later, Jasper figures out what Lapis has... and she figures out that Lapis wasn't napping earlier, either.





	The Machine

During a warm sunny day, Lapis was outside awaiting for something to arrive in the mail. She knew the mailman would be around soon. She was way too excited to get what she had ordered; she bought it especially for herself though it was something she could share with Jasper too… nonetheless, the blue gem remained quiet for the time being. She simply continued to read a newspaper while sitting on the step. News… weird stuff.

As she kept reading, she was bound to settle away with the newspaper afterward and toss it out. Boring stuff by humans. Not even interesting. Maybe she’d have to find a nice book to read or something. But she didn’t have the chance to. She heard footsteps, glancing up toward the mail truck that had parked nearby. Lapis sat up, her blue eyes glimmering with excitement. Today had to be the day.

Her blue eyes remained focused on the truck. She watched the human get out, heading toward various abodes to drop off envelopes and parcels. However, eventually, it was her turn. When she watched the human head back to their vehicle and rummage in the back, she excitedly held back a smile.

The blue gem kept her gaze onto the human, eventually standing up when the human came forward. They had it. They had a large box!

“Oh- Lapis Lazuli. This is for you. It’s pretty heavy. Must be a gift for your wife,” the human commented with a smile. As they cautiously lifted the heavy box forward, Lapis held onto it tightly.

Lapis flared her wings, using them to assist her in carrying the box.

“Yeah,” she shrugged.

The human handed over a small parcel as well as a few envelopes.

“And these are for you and Jasper. Have a good day, ma’am.” With that, the mailman left.

Lapis merely shrugged again. Her wings held onto the box and she took everything else into her hands. With that, she carefully headed back toward the abode. As she leaned the box back against the steps, she took the parcel inside as well as the envelopes. She laid them on the table in front of Jasper who was trying to do a crossword.

“Oh- what’s this?”

“Mail,” Lapis quickly stated before rushing off.

Jasper took the envelopes off of her crossword. Bills… bills… and more bills. The parcel, however? She didn’t know what it was. Therefore, she opened it up. Oh! It was a book she had ordered a while ago. She forgot she ordered it. Smiling a bit, the quartz examined the book before she opened it up to peek inside of it. There was even a bookmark inside! How exciting. Therefore, Jasper placed it aside before she decided to start checking out the bills.

While Jasper was checking out bills, Lapis was silently dragging the box into the abode. As she wormed her way inside with it, she made her way toward the bedroom. Jasper didn’t even glance at her, too busy reading to herself. Thus, the blue gem continued. After hauling the box to her room, she settled it down. She was so thankful her room was… roomy.

As she opened the box, she grinned excitedly. Mint condition. Thus, she started to assemble what she had received in the mail. She was prepping for a while and she was glad Jasper hadn’t bothered her. Usually, the quartz was all over her… maybe she was focusing on her work though. Nonetheless, Lapis eventually finished putting together what she had. She adjusted it toward the bed and smiled.

Her fucking machine. Her own personal one. One that she’d use tonight. Thus, after finishing putting it together, she decided to leave the room to see what Jasper was doing.

The blue gem headed into the kitchen, noticing Jasper wasn’t there. Instead, she was in the living room when she checked. As Lapis inched closer toward Jasper, she slowly wiggled her way into her wife’s lap before looking up to her. She made sure to block Jasper’s view of the book she was holding.

“Oh- oh. Hey. Did you have a good nap?”

“Nap? Oh. Yeah. I had a great nap,” Lapis snorted and she rolled her eyes. As she watched Jasper put the book down, she eventually cuddled closer to the other.

“So what is it you want? You only cuddle with me like this when you want something,” Jasper teased. As she leaned forward, she softly kissed the blue gem’s cheek. With that, she eventually started stroking through Lapis’ hair.

Lapis lightly pressed into the kiss, leaning into the touches. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“Nothing,” she merely hummed. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up toward Jasper and decided to lean into another kiss. This time, however, the kiss was on the lips. Lapis made sure it was deep, too.

As she pressed against her wife, she breathily sniffed and wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. The blue gem rubbed against Jasper a bit, grunting softly against her.

However, afterward, the quartz pulled back with a surprised purr. She licked her lips, looking down to Lapis. Her arms remained wrapped around the other. So… Lapis /did/ want something. Maybe she was nearing another one of her heat cycles. Thus, that’s what the quartz reached out to do. She’d help pleasure her wife.

Lapis quickly slipped away, flaring her wings. She tilted her head up a bit, looking back toward Jasper.

“If you want a piece, come and get it,” she cooed.

Jasper raised a brow before she stood up. The large gem decided to start following Lapis, trailing close behind her. As she headed into Lapis’ room, she eventually widened her golden eyes. So Lapis hadn’t been having a nap. She was using that thing.

“Oh. Right. That thing. I got it in the mail today. I finished putting it together. I bought it for the both of us and now, I wanna use it. I want to eat you out and get fucked at the same time,” she piped up.

As the quartz nervously bit her lip, she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. She cleared her throat and nodded. Stars- this was sudden… and she didn’t want to deny Lapis either! Taking the moment to calm down, she eventually nodded and started to undress.

Lapis couldn’t help but excitedly giggle and smugly grin afterward. She wiggled out of her top and pulled her skirt off, throwing her shorts aside afterward. She decided to go toward the bed, situating the machine. As she stroked the dildo rather slowly, she looked back toward Jasper with a sweet smile. 

“I wanna lay on my back this time… and I want you to sit on my face. You can do that, right?”

Jasper took the moment to think before she shook her head. As she tossed her underwear aside, she strolled toward the bed and lightly sat down. 

“I can’t. When I get close to cumming, i’ll put my weight on you and I might suffocate you. I could also end up hurting your gem.”

“Ugh. If I could, i’d move my stupid gem. Just for sex reasons,” she rolled her eyes. Nonetheless, Lapis carefully decided to situate herself. She laid down on her belly, wiggling around lightly. Her hand reached back and she guided the dildo toward her slit, already eager to start. She was way too horny and Jasper noticed it. Rather, she could pick up the scent.

“Are you really all that wet? I bet you were wet when you were putting this together… weren’t you?”

Lapis bit her lip and she nodded.

“Just… hh- is it plugged in to the wall back there?”

“Yeah. It’s plugged in,” Jasper cooed. As she situated herself in front of Lapis as well, she spread her legs and glanced toward the small remote Lapis had laying aside. Curiously, the quartz decided to pick it up before she looked down to Lapis.

The blue gem sniffed lightly, looking up at Jasper.

“Your pussy smells bad.”

Jasper rolled her eyes.

“Not as bad as yours.”

Lapis laughed and she reached out, holding onto Jasper’s thighs. She used her hand to part Jasper’s lips, examining her sex for a moment. Adoringly looking up to her wife, she held onto her thighs again.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Just admiring… you’re pretty all over,” Lapis hummed. She leaned forward to start grazing her tongue over Jasper’s clit rather softly, contently smiling when the quartz shuddered.

However, when Lapis started to lick, Jasper lightly adjusted the dial on the remote. The setting was set to one. Thus, she placed it aside for a moment and placed her paw onto Lapis’ hair. She glanced down toward Lapis, watching her gently ride along with the movement of the machine. Biting her lip, the quartz, leaned back a bit more and whimpered delightfully.

“Mmm- you remember the safeword, right?”

“Yep,” Lapis grunted.

Her mouth covered a bit of her wife’s wet cunt before she nipped at her clit. She couldn’t help but look pleased when Jasper whimpered a bit more and groaned. Thus, the blue gem nipped again, adoring the moan of her wife. Lapis kept lapping at the other, starting to use her tongue against Jasper’s leaking slit. That was until she felt the machine become faster, feeling a paw on her head once again.

Jasper shakily purred, slowly rocking her hips into Lapis’ touches. She groaned lowly, unable to hold back her pleasured moan. She moaned along with Lapis who was still slowly rocking her hips into the machine. As Jasper watched, she slid her paw down toward Lapis’ back where she could start slowly massaging her wife’s gemstone.

“Jasperrr..” Lapis moaned shakily, her toes curling a bit. Her curled claws pricked Jasper’s thighs lightly and she continued to tongue at her wife. She glanced up at the quartz, her blue eyes bright with delight. She couldn’t help but look even more pleasured. She was absolutely soaked and she was barely through the session… but she knew she wasn’t going to be long after Jasper started to rub her gemstone.

Jasper noticed this. She grinned lightly, pressing into Lapis’ touches. Her hips softly rocked against Lapis’ warm wet tongue. The quartz moaned softly, shuddering lightly. Once again, she adjusted the speed of the machine. 

Whining with delight, Lapis arched her back and nestled against Jasper’s warm paw. Able to use her wings, she adjusted them to her liking. Using them as a pair of hands, she held onto Jasper while making sure not to get the machine wet. However, one wing decided to trail elsewhere. Keeping her chin up to focus on Jasper’s clit, she used the aquatic wing to act as a dildo for her wife. Thus, she started to shakily thrust it into Jasper.

As the quartz was nearing her orgasm, she rutted closer to Lapis. She felt close and thus, she was nearly there. With the water penetrating her, she curled her digits a bit and groaned, picking up the pace on rubbing Lapis’ gemstone. That was until she was finally finished, able to let out her load by gushing over Lapis’ face.

Despite the mess, Lapis could care less. It wasn’t in her eyes so she didn’t care. Dripping with cum from her wife, she simply started to pant while keeping her head elevated. That was when she felt her own orgasm curling within her body. Jasper finally adjusted the machine to the maximum speed and Lapis wasn’t expecting it.

“Jasper- Jasper- oh my stars! Oh- fuck!” The blue gem screamed with pleasure, her claws roughly digging into Jasper’s thighs. Lapis wasn’t afraid to drag blood, either. She knew Jasper was tough and plus- she didn’t realize she was drawing blood, either. Lapis rutted along with the machine, continuing to cry out with pleasure. A few tears streamed down her cheeks and eventually, she was bound to let out her own orgasm. Squirting against the machine and rutting against it a bit more, she was bound to get the bed soaked. The blue gem pulled away from the machine, letting her wife turn it off with the remote.

Jasper pulled Lapis closer to her chest, starting to clean her up. Her bristled tongue even worked over Lapis’ face where she was coated with cum. She cuddled against the blue gem despite how wet and hot the two were. She continued to groom Lapis, making sure she was clean all over before eventually pulling back.

“Did you have fun?”

Lapis nodded.

“Do you wanna go have a bath?”

“Warm. Bubbles,” Lapis managed to breathe out, closing her eyes. She had absolutely exhausted herself and was rather happy with the moment. 

“Alright. Do you want me to get in the bath with you?”

Lapis nodded again.

Jasper managed to slowly scoop Lapis forward, looking down toward the bed. The two had made more than a mess… and maybe it would be time to wash the blankets. Nonetheless, the quartz remained quiet as she slowly slid off of the bed with her wife, heading to the bathroom. They’d definitely be sleeping in another room tonight…


End file.
